


Dads please shut up.

by putsaltonyourpineapple



Series: Klaine with lots of kids [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsaltonyourpineapple/pseuds/putsaltonyourpineapple
Summary: Tracy Hummel- Anderson was simply trying to study for her test. But her noisy,in love, sex crazed parents can't let that happen.





	Dads please shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: Loud sex while there are children in this house. 
> 
> I'm not going to say klaine are perfect parents because they aren't.

“Wait, what?” Tracy Hummel-Anderson murmured to herself.

A test tomorrow. She leaned over her history textbook and her eyes clung onto every word.

She was starting to doze off when she heard her dad moan “Blaine.” and she got up to get her headphones and she turned on her music.

"Is that _Touch M_ e from _Spring Awaking?_  Of course they would.” She said under her breath. She made the volume louder,hoping it would solve the problem. It didn’t.

“Oh my god. I love you so much” She heard Blaine say. She just rolled her eyes, used to it, and turned the volume up even louder. Now getting distracted by the music.

"Better then listening to your parents having sex." She decided and went back to the Protestant Reformation.

It was fine, for some time. Her music drowned everything out. 

“Henery-the-what.” And suddenly she heard her seemingly innocent father yelled “Yes, Blaine. Oh my just like that.” Her eyes popped out of her head.

They were never this loud. She massaged her temples wondering what to do. She heard the mattress squeaking when she finally kicked the wall.

No response. She kicked the wall harder this time.

“We are going to break the mattress.” Kurt said.

“DAD.” She exclaimed out loud. Loud enough that people in the next room could hear if they weren't so... busy. 

“I love you so much.” 

She kicked the wall three times, nothing. Just more moaning and squeaking. She had enough. Who was she, their mother telling them off?

She banged on the wall loudly. “DADS.” She banged the wall.  “CAN.” She banged the wall.“YOU.” She banged the wall.  “PLEASE.” She banged the wall. “ NOT.” She banged the wall. “ I” She banged the wall. “HAVE.” She banged the wall. “A.” She banged the wall. “TEST.” She banged the wall. “TOMORROW." She banged the wall.  “SO.” She banged the wall." She banged the wall.         “ SHUT-UP”

No response, more squeaking.

“UGH.” She scooped up her notes,and textbook, and went downstairs. Quiet. “Finally.” She continued her reading.

After a  few minutes she heard the squeaking again and her fathers name in a tone she probably should not be hearing.

“My god. They are on round two already.” She grabbed the T.V. remote and turned it on to full volume.

The T.V drowned out the noise of her parents.

Tracy wasn’t able to get any sleep. She tried everything. She wore headphones. She put her pillow on her ear. At 3 A.M., all she could hear were Kurt and Blaine talking about “their feelings” while a soft melody played in the background She rolled her eyes at the thought. " I mean they have been married for thirty years and they still feel it's needed to tell each other how much they love each other each night, for hours." She mumbled into the pillow, talking to nobody.

* * *

 

“Henry- the- who?” She said during the test. “Frick this I’m failing.” She did fail. 

* * *

 

When Tracy walked in the kitchen coming home from school she caught her parents in some sort of tickle fight. 

She coughed very loudly and broke them apart. 

“Oh, hi honey what’s up?” Blaine kissing her forehead.

“Can’t you be quiet for once?” Tracy said annoyed, not even saying hi. 

“I’m confused?” Kurt said.

“ I failed my test because of you, and I didn’t get any sleep.”

The words "Oh" formed on both of her parents lips.

“ I’m sorry.” Kurt said.

“I’m not. I can’t keep my hands to myself” Blaine said gropping his husband.

“Oh my god. Why is this my life?” Tracy said annoyed. “I’m going to a friends house tonight. Knock your selfs out.” She grabbed an apple and left.

She heard both her parents say “Yay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tracy :(
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING
> 
> Leave a review will you.


End file.
